Abbey Bominable
Abbey Bominable is a foreign exchange student from up north, and the 16 year old daughter of the Yeti. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Personality Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. She is fierce, confident and often headstrong. Some people believe she has an icy personality, but once you warm up to her, she's fun to hang out with. Her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not.Frankie Stein's 'School's Out' diary Abbey, though quite tough, can be very easy-going once you make your presence known. Her references to her old culture are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. Portrayals Abbey is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Physical Description Abbey has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in. She has two small tusks potruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. Height-wise, Abbey is larger than most of the main cast, even in doll form. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her.Abbey Bominable's Facebook profile Classic Monster Abbey is the daughter of Yeti, a legendary ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America. The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like a those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman". Books It is possible that Abbey is the "girl with the frosty expression" mentioned at the meeting at Frankie's house in The Ghoul Next Door. Abbey signed a petition in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way to get Mrs. Jekyll's job back. Relationships Family Abbey is the daughter of the Yeti or commonly know as "The Abominable Snowman", though we don't yet know which of her parents (mother or father) that might be, although it is most likely that both of her parents are Yeti's Friends According to Abbey's bio on the Monster High site, her best friends are Frankie and Lagoona. This is most likely because out of all of Monster High's student body, they have been the kindest and most helpful to her so far since joining the school.Abbey Bominable's 'School's Out' diary Abbey's 'School's Out' diary states that Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is a good family friend, and that it was her idea for Abbey to attend Monster High. Abbey stays with her during the school weeks so that she will not have to constantly trek back up and down the mountain. She also seems to be frends with Howleen because in her diary, she defends her when Manny Taur was bullying her. Pet Abbey's pet is a baby wooly mammoth named Shiver. Shiver is female, according to her bio and stats. Romance Abbey does not have a boyfriend. In her diary, she writes about Heath Burns hitting on her. She calls him "annoying" she prefers to be formally asked on a date, but she ignores him. Meta Timeline * November 2, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Abbey Bominable. * April 13, 2011: A photo of Clawd and Draculaura 2-pack box is found online, giving a first look at Abbey Bominable's first doll. * May 14, 2011: Abbey Bominable's first doll is displayed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. The doll is announced to be out in August. * Early June, 2011: Abbey Bominable's plushie is released. * June 9, 2011: Abbey Bominable's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * June 9, 2011: Abbey Bominable's profile art is revealed. * June, 2011: Abbey Bominable makes her diary debut in Frankie's 'School's Out' diary and Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary. * July, 2011: Abbey Bominable's first doll is prematurely by a month released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * August 25, 2011: Abbey makes her first webisode appearance in "Back-to-Ghoul". * September 20, 2011: Abbey Bominable makes her book debut in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * February 12, 2012: Abbey Bominable makes her 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Dolls School's Out 225684_10150190579417481_225525412480_7362421_5688510_n.jpg|'School's Out' Abbey Bominable doll Profile art - Abbey Bominable.jpg|'School's Out' Abbey Bominable art Abbey7.png|'School's Out' Abbey Bominable in the webisodes *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' V7988 :Abbey wears a dress with pink, purple, black and light blue designs on it like light being refracted through ice. Trimmed with white fur at the top, the dress has white rope tied up over the front. Abbey wears furry leg warmers over white heeled hiking boots and pink stockings. She also wears a furry hairband and mismatched earrings that are a purple snowflake and a blue crystal. She rounds up the fur theme with arm warmers, and wears a blue necklace with a crystal around her neck. :The doll comes with a small white key attached to a black purse, a Shiver figurine, a real-life sized blue brush, a blue doll stand and a diary. :The white boots were reused for Abbey's School Clubs outfit. School Clubs School Clubs - Abbey Bominable stockphoto.jpg|''School Clubs'' Abbey Bominable outfit 387987 10150398171502481 225525412480 8815146 465606636 n.jpg|''School Clubs'' Abbey Bominable art Snow-Abbey.jpg|Abbey in outfit *'Line:' School Clubs *'Release:' October 2011 *'Assortment number:' T7980 *'Model number:' W2554 :Abbey wears a white turtleneck sweater, a sleeveless blue fur vest, and black compression pants with purple striped padding on both sides and blue along the edges. Her shoes are blue and purple hiking boots with black soles. She accessorizes with a blue necklace with pendant and blue ski goggles. :The outfit comes with a pink, purple and blue snowboard and a club description. :The pink and blue boots were reused from Abbey's 'School's Out' outfit. Skull Shores SS Abbey.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Abbey Bominable doll 574790929.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Abbey Bominable art *'Line:' Skull Shores *'Release:' December 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9180 *'Model number:' W9184 :Abbey wears a black, shoulderless one-piece swimsuit with pink, white and blue snowflakes. Around her waist rests a blue, snowflake-patterned transparent wrap with a built-in fur belt. Her shoes are purple sandals with icicles for heels. Her accessories comprise a transparent purple sunhat, a blue ice crystal in the form of a droplet, icicle earrings with blue beads on the end, and a magenta bracelet with a skullette key charm. Her hair is straight and put into a tight ponytail. :The doll comes with an ice cup filled with pink shaved ice, a map of Skull Shores, a real-life sized blue brush and a blue doll stand. :Abbey first wore it in Unlife to Life, just without the shoes, waist wrap, and sunhat. Maul Session *'Line:' 'Maul Session' abbbbbbbb.jpg Abb fassh.jpg *'Release:' April 2012 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' X3662 *Abbey wears a ice blue jumper with a cracked ice design along with a layered purple skirt consisting of two very light purples then a darker purple with snowflakes on. Also she comes with a black fluffy vest and purple ice skates with a blue heel and black laces. To accsesorise she comes with a ice designed bag wich is blue Dead Tired Mattel monster-high todmuede dead-tired abbey X6917.jpg Abb tired.jpg *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' ??? *'Assortment number:' X4514 *'Model number:' X6917 :Abbey wears an ice blue sleeveless nightgown with a snowflake pattern, black fringe on the shoulders and a bow tied in the front :with white pom-poms on the end. Her slippers are ice blue and have a yeti's face on them. Some of her hair is parted and tied back. The doll comes with a tub of I scream I Heart Fashion *'Line:' I Heart Fashion (doll line) Abb.jpg Abb fshion.jpg Abbb.jpg *'Release:' June 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4490 *'Model number:' X4492 For Abby's first outfit she wears a long jumper with a turtleneck wich also has a laced pattern down the front, for her second outfit she has a full body jumpsuit with purple, blue and pink splodges, finally she has a blue dress with a fluffy white belt and a black fishnet over layer. Her shoes include Clawdeen wolf fasion club shoes but in white black boots and pink and black boots with black leg warmers. She comes with an ice blue icofiin, several braclets, and earings. Her hair is pulled back on bioth sides and tied at the top Skultimate Roller Maze *'Line:' Skultimate Roller Maze *'Release:' July 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X4513 abb roll.jpg mh roll.jpg :Abbey is only available in a 2-pack with Ghoulia, and exclusive to Kmart. Notes * Abbey wears an ice crystal around her neck to keep her surrounding temperatures cold. This may be the source of the snow falling around Abbey in the webisodes. * Her name is a pun on Abominable as in 'abominable snowman.' * On her doll, her earrings are switched from her artwork. * Abbey's doll is slightly taller than the regular female doll mold and her hands are bigger than the other females as well. * When Abbey cries, her tears freeze and are reminiscent of icicles. * Her official artwork, and the artwork for Dawn of the Dance Cleo de Nile are in the same pose. * Abbey's School's Out boots are styled after miltary style boots called "Mickey Mouse" boots. * Abbey is allergic to Monster Thistle as shown in the webisode "Uncommon Cold". Gallery Webisode gallery Abbey in Webisodes.png|Abbey Bominable Abbey in Snow.png|Abbey surrounded by snow 310987_147015018719358_100002325815727_264361_5136914_n.jpg|Abbey is noticeably taller than the other girls MonsterHigh-Abbey.png|Mean girl, with sandpaper tongue" MonsterHigh-Abbey2.png|"Clawdeen was right about new ghouls..." MonsterHigh-Abbey3.png|Abbey being sent to the principal's office. MonsterHigh-Abbey4.png|"You want war with Abbey? You get war." MonsterHigh-Abbey6.png|"I stay." abbey_saves_frankies_bolts_by_violetsorenson998-d48j4n1.jpg|Abbey effortlessly flipping Manny Taur Frost Friends - frozen Frankie.jpg|abbey laughing when she froze frankie Abbey&the ghouls.png Abbey crying3.png|sad abbey Abbey, Frankie, Ghoulia .png|abbey and her ghouls Abbey freezes Frankie.png AbbeyPowers.png|Abbey's powers. AbbeyKIND.jpg|"I can find KIND." AbbeyManny.jpg|"No horseplay in hall. This includes, the bull." Abominable Impression - Heath fail-courts Abbey.jpg|Heath tries to get Abbey's attention. Abbey_Operetta001.png|Abbey hugging Operetta 12321321888.PNG|abbey and her ghouls Game of DeNile - Abbey vs Cleo.jpg|Cleo and Abbey in their Dead Tired outfits. Threaderella Abbey.jpg|Scary Tales-Abbey and Frankie TV special gallery Abbey_Needhand.png|"Need a hand? Ha! I make joke." Abbey Hi Sign.png|"Like sign? I try not to make too flowery." 8837716000001_oo.png|Frankie, Abbey, and Spectra yfcjghkv.png|Abbey in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" AbbeyandGhoulia.jpg GhouliandAbbey.jpg 1ddd.png AbbeyBominableSkullShores.jpg AbbeyCoconuts.jpg AbbeyCoconutsTikiMan.jpg MonsterHighGhouls.jpg|" Tell Him Untitled.png Wikia58.jpg 19.png skullshores.jpg|Abbey Skull Shores Merchandise gallery File:Abbey_in_box.jpeg|Abbey in box Abbey Bominable Deluxe.jpg|Abbey Costume Cursedcafe8.png $(KGrHqJ,!nwE-wqtg63KBP0r)cZ,j!~~60 12.JPG|Abbey Bominable Dead Tired Dead Tired 2.png|The second wave of Dead Tired SpainAbbey.jpg Roller Maze 2pack.jpeg Miscellaneous gallery Abbey2.PNG|abbey full body Abbey Bominable Be Your Self.PNG|Abbey Bominable BE YOUR SELF AbbeyinSnowboardingGear.png References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Book characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Plushies Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:School's Out Category:School Clubs Category:Skull Shores Category:Maul Session Category:Dead Tired Category:I Heart Fashion Category:Skultimate Roller Maze